fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherissa
Cherissa is a female customer that first appeared in Papa's Bakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Whiskview Occupation: Aromachologist Loves: Cherries Hates: Foodcourt Dumpsters Every morning at 9 o’clock, the subtle scent of cherries, sandalwood, and other aromas waft through the corridors of Whiskview Mall. As most patrons know, the source of this fragrance is from SmellBound, a small kiosk shop that is owned and operated by Cherissa. There she sells perfumes, incense, and essential oils. Cherissa is a self-proclaimed aromachologist and believes that scents can be used to drive out negative energy and improve one’s aura. Appearance Cherissa has pale skin, flat oval-shaped eyes with blue eyeliner, and wears a red cherry-shaped hat over her long, swept black hair. She wears a red overshirt with white stitches over a light blue long-sleeved dress with a white swirl motif and black pants. She wears a pair of red and white sneakers with green laces. Styles Style B Cherissa wears a brown cordial hat with red innings and a white lace surrounding it. She wears an overshirt that matches her hat over a red dress with white sleeves and red edges and white swirl motif. Orders Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *8 Macarons (Inner Ring) *12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Tomatoes *Sour Cream *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Christmas) *Yule Spice Sizzler with Steak *Cranberry Salsa *Sour Cream *White Rice *Onions *Cranberry Salsa *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Flipped **Wagyu **Cucumber Slices **Asparagus *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Christmas) *Nori with White Rice *Flipped **Wagyu **Cucumber Slices **Spruce Tips *Cranberry Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Butters *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Bananas *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Christmas) *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Christmas Jelly Cookies *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Bananas *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce *Provolone Cheese *6 Broccolis (bottom) *4 Onions (bottom) *6 Tomatoes (top) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Christmas) *Red Pepper Crust *Eggnog Alfredo *Provolone Cheese *6 Spruce Tips (bottom) *4 Onions (bottom) *6 Tomatoes (top) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Southwest Sauce *Salsa *Ketchup *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Large Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Southwest Sauce *Salsa *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Sundried Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Large Cherry Cordial Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Gingerbread Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Hot Rods **Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Banana *Macaron, Cherry, Macaron Holiday (Holi) *Gingerbread Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Holi Sugar **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Hot Rods **Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Holi Sugar *Banana *Macaron, Cherry, Macaron Papa's Wingeria To Go! *6 Nashville Hot Chicken Strips (all) *6 Red Peppers (left) *3 Carrots (right) *Zesty Pesto Dip Holiday (BavariaFest) *6 Nashville Hot Chicken Strips (all) *6 Red Peppers (left) *3 Weisswursts (right) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet Roll ** Red Rose Icing ** Raspberry Bark * Chocolate Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Red Rose Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Red Velvet Long John ** Red Rose Icing ** Neapolitan Drizzle Holiday (Christmas) * Red Velvet Roll ** Red Rose Icing ** Raspberry Bark * Chocolate Round Donut with Cherry Cordial Cream ** Red Rose Icing ** Santa Cookie Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Red Velvet Tree Donut ** Red Rose Icing ** Neapolitan Drizzle Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 47 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 54 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 24 Unlockables *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Cranberry Sauce. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Cherry Cordial Corn. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Nashville Hot Sauce. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2016: She earned more votes than Sienna and Kayla winning the Dragonfruit Division with Matt. She then lost to Tohru in the semi-finals. *2017: She lost to Koilee in the first round of Honeydew Division. She earned enough votes to finish in third place with Deano. Trivia *Cherissa's Style B outfit makes her look like a Cordial Bomb. A sticker is also named after that baddie in Papa's Bakeria. *Interestingly, the three stickers earned for getting her Style B outfit in Papa's Pancakeria HD all end in 9. *Excluding Steven (the Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 winner), she is the last Bakeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets CherissaBake.png|Cherissa's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day Cherisa.jpg|Cherissa's Bakeria regular order Cherissatmhc.png|Cherissa's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Cherissatmh.png|Cherissa's Taco Mia HD regular order Cherissasushih.PNG|Cherissa's Sushiria order during Christmas Cherissasushi.PNG|Cherissa's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Cherissa (Holiday).png|Cherissa's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Cherissa Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Cherissa's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Cherissa (Holiday).png|Cherissa's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Cherissa (Regular).png|Cherissa's Pancakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2017-08-18 at 1.27.42 PM.png|Cherissa's Pizzeria HD order during Christmas IMG 1195.JPG|Cherissa's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Cherissa (Holiday).png|Cherissa's Hot Doggeria HD order during Valentine's Day Hot Doggeria HD Cherissa (Regular).png|Cherissa's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cherissa (Holiday).png|Cherissa's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cherissa (Regular).png|Cherissa's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 9.10.43 PM.png|Cherissa's Scooperia/HD order during Holi IMG 0725.JPG|Cherissa's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Cherissa (Holiday).jpg|Cherissa's Scooperia To Go! order during Holi Papa's Scooperia To Go! Cherissa (Regular).jpg|Cherissa's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Cherissa (Regular).jpg|Cherissa's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Cherissa holiday wingeria order.jpeg|Cherissa's Wingeria To Go! order during BavariaFest Cherissa wingeria to go order.jpeg|Cherissa's Wingeria To Go! regular order Cherissa’s DTG! Christmas order.JPG|Cherissa's Donuteria To Go! order during Christmas. Cherissa’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Cherissa's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery Cherissa Bakeria.png Cherissa2.png|Cherissa's profile Cherissa profile2.png|Cherissa's Style B 2016-04-01 103814.png 2016-04-01 104033.png fail.png Chr.jpg|Cherissa's perfect Royal Anne! Cherissa Bronze.png|Cordial Bomb Sticker and Bronze for Cherissa Cherissa Cherry Cheesecake Perfect.png|Cherissa's perfect Cherry Cheesecake! Cherissastyles.jpg Awards dragonfruit.jpg Loco Cherissa.jpg bandicam 2016-09-29 20-12-19-954.jpg|Cherissa loves her pie Cherissaaprooved.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Cherissa Approved! IMG 0964.JPG|Cherry of the Brunch! IMG 1118.JPG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg perfectCherrisascoop.PNG|Cherissa and her perfect Scoop during Holi. IMG 0002.JPG ADC82B3C-B02C-4ED9-AF2C-C036C3B84C02.png Bandicam_2018-08-18_16-14-58-267.png IMG 0374.PNG IMG 0368.PNG IMG 0395.PNG Screenshot 2018-08-29-20-56-24.png|Cherissa with Janana 190B9E41-0D27-4926-8C2C-378A9A1AA48C.png|cherry banana Perfect Scoops for Cherissa.PNG IMG 0460.PNG IMG 0405.PNG IMG 0774.PNG IMG 1080.PNG IMG 0902.PNG IMG 0949.PNG F142F73B-08FE-4E02-A17C-24F4AC7A0074.png 701A221E-6CF7-4256-A664-04A7985F3A2B.png IMG 1442.PNG IMG 2009.PNG Cherissa Nervous.png Cherissa Not Pleased.png Angry Cherissa.png Cherissa Finger Point.png|Cherissa is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_2081.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-11_000211.jpg IMG_1637.PNG Cherissa Perfect Donut.png Prudence and Cherissa.png Xandra and Cherissa.png Kingsley and Cherissa.png Fan Art Cherissa.JPG|By Stadnyx Cherissa by chozam-da1mi3q.jpg|By Chozam Cherissa by chozam-da1130p.png|By Chozam Cherissa by aronora-da02qpc.png|By aronora Dd1a10528845fb6b4ba9808ed0b8a677-da3kx4z.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Danganronpa sprite edit cherissa by friskyscout-d9vxx09.png|By GladiatorDreamCat Banana with cherry on the top by rickathecooperfan-davoyzv.png|Banana with Cherry on the Top by rickathecooperfan IMG 0099.JPG|By LazyLilac Episode Cherissa.png|Cherissa in Episode Flipline and Cooltastic - Cherissa and Cathy.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 IMG_1779.PNG|Cherissa in Plotagon (Sorry, no cherry hat) Cherissa by letsplay21.jpg|By letsplay21 Liezel and Cherissa by Momoko Sara Hoshino.jpg|By Momoko Sara Hoshino Flipline - Cherissa.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Cherissa no:Cherissa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Bakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters